


Bind Me And Break Me

by caseye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grace Bonds, Graceless Gabriel (Supernatural), Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseye/pseuds/caseye
Summary: Both Sam and Gabriel love those grace-binding cuffs.





	Bind Me And Break Me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SHAMELESS PWP
> 
> Okay so I really kind of suck at sexy times, but I needed to write this and particularly in my second language. This might be the only English piece here as I only write in my first language, but if I find a really good prompt I'll try, swear to Chuck, try to make a decent fic out of it.

He was slurring by now. Incoherent, wordless breaths were leaving his swollen lips as he tried to get any grip on the headboard, where his wrists were cuffed by some black, wide handcuffs, keeping his grace buried deep inside his body. His hips were bucking up and down into the tight, wet heat of his lover's mouth.

  
The room they were in was soundproof, his own handiwork (or, if you wish, _fingerwork_ , as he only needed to snap for the room to come into existence). Right after he zapped the two of them there, already sweaty and out of breath, Sam had snapped the cuffs on his wrists and then a matching collar on his neck. Those, having been made by Crowley, were supposed to keep an angel's grace tucked away and, hell, Sam loved those. The cuffs made Gabriel no different than a human, powerless, graceless and so humanly needy that Sam used every bit od strength he ever had not to come at the sight alone.

  
Gabriel also loved them. He felt so small and so fragile, every cell in his vessel roared with burning pleasure and begging for a release and, _fuck_ , he relished every second of graceless sex they’d ever had.

  
Sam didn't need to hurry, drawling his tongue along the shaft od Gabriel's cock, they had plenty of time. He didn't even need to prep the powerless archangel, as the massive plug inside his asshole already did a pretty good job making a mess of Gabriel. But he also needed to find a release, his own cock throbbing mercilessly between his thighs. So he withdrew, earning a shameless, needy moan, that made his own dick twitch. He looked up at his mess of an angel, Gabriel's skin was shiny with sweat, his pupils blown wide and so, oh so needy, writhing in the silk sheets.

  
“Would you fuck me already, Winchester?”, Gabriel groaned, his voice worn out and hoarse. Sam smiled wide and reached for the plug, pulling it out so slowly it was almost a torture for him. He propped himself on the bed, both hands on the sides of Gabriel’s body and he hovered on top of the smaller man, lining his swollen cock with Gabriel’s entrance. It was already slick with precome and lube as Sam did prepare himself while Gabriel fucked his mouth raw.

  
Sam slammed inside, hit home, earning an inhuman scream of pleasure from the smaller man, and took a moment for him to adjust, but Gabriel’s hips bucked with need almost instantly after the scream.

  
They’ve talked about this a few times before. Gabriel's vessel wasn't exactly human and nothing could actually hurt him, but Sam did have some restraints before they started with the grace-binding and rough sex on a regular basis. Sam wasn't a big fan of all things S&M considered, but Gabriel was sometimes too needy for his liking and everything just came to him on its own. Sure, they've also had normal, vanilla sex, slow and sloppy and full of kisses, but sometimes they needed something just to take the edge off.

  
And the grace-binding cuffs provided just that.

  
Sam started to move, fast and rough and everything inside od him burned, his little archangel bucking his hips to meet Sam's thrusts.

  
Sam lowered himself to kiss Gabriel, to swallow all his moans, all tongues and teeth and he could swore the blood he tasted was his own as Gabriel probably pierced Sam's lip with his teeth. He sped up the pace, making it almost inhumane and one of his hands traveled down, to capture Gabriel's cock and he started to pump him in time of his thrusts. It didn't take long for the archangel to spill into his palm, come covering Sam's fingers and Gabriel's stomach as he cried through his orgasm. Sam slowed down, feeling the familiar feeling in the pit od his stomach and drew back, stroking himself to completion and shuddered as his own cum added to the mess on Gabriel's stomach and chest.

  
He rolled onto his back beside Gabriel, as both of them tried to regain their breaths. When he came down from his high, Sam reached for the handcuffs, kissing Gabriel's sweaty forehead.

  
“Hold on”, Gabriel breathed. “Close your eyes while you take them off, someone's late for the party.”

  
Sam obliged, removing the cuffs and the collar with his eyes closed shut. When he took the latter off, a blue light exploded before his eyelids and he felt a rush of energy brushing his damp hair. He chuckled and reopened his eyes when the light died down and ruffled his hand through Gabriel's hair.

  
“Whoa, that… that was your grace?”

  
“Yeah, it came. Kind of. Your fault actually, you fucked me too good, kiddo”, Gabriel huffed and snapped his fingers, getting rid of the mess they've made. Sam could all but laugh again, his voice soft and fucked out as he shifted closer to his archangel, throwing an arm over the smaller man and just like that, nuzzled into each other, they fell asleep.


End file.
